Tiger at the Zoo Kitten's Story!
by Inky Finger Prints
Summary: When Kitten goes to the zoo for her last school project, she's entranced by the white tiger she meets. But then she finds out a big secret about him! Inspired by the Tiger's curse but not following the plot and stuff the author wrote and created.
1. Chapter 1

**Just for you Kitten! I wuv you! I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoy having random conversations with you! XD By the way, this is from your (Kitten's) perspective!**

I walked into the zoo and immediately looked for the big cats section. It was in the back right corner by the woods. Probably so they have good shade from the summer heat. I followed the signs, weaving through the kids and couples, parents and friends. I suddenly felt lonely, being here alone. But it was for a school project, and if I didn't finish in the next two days, I would fail.

I stopped in front of the white tiger's cage. He was sleeping on a rock in the shade, his tail slowly flicking back and forth against the rock's side. His white body stood out against all the darkness that surrounded him. I took my digital camera and snapped a shot of him. His ears flicked at the sound of the little beep and shutter the camera made. The tiger opened his eyes and looked right at me.

Smiling awkwardly, I waved and sat down on the bench. Luckily half of the bench was in the shade and the other half was in the sun. I sat in the shade, not letting the UV rays have a chance of burning this skin.

I pulled out a juice box from my backpack, along with a pen and a notebook. I scribbled down a title and the date, and started writing an intro. My project was about the daily events of the tiger, the difference between a caged one and a wild one. Luckily I had half of the project done. I just needed to get this day done and over with and I was finally done.

When I was done explaining the events of a wild tiger, I shoved my notes into my folder and got my pen poised and ready for action. But I could already tell it was going to be a long and boring day because when I looked up, the tiger was still on his rock, staring at me with his ice blue eyes.

Sighing, I got up and got a three scoop ice-cream, which was stupid because it was melting already, and fast. I sat down with a clump of napkins, struggling to save every drop of ice-cream, and keeping my hands sticky-free.

After half an hour, I had only an inch of ice-cream sticking out of the cone left, and started sucking it out of the bottom of the cone. I looked over to the tiger, cone still in mouth and noticed that the tiger actually moved.

The tiger was now right in front of me, only a cage and a bar separating us, with about four feet of grass. His blue eyes looked like he was following my every move, his pupils dilated so large, they reminded me of my kitten's when we would play with string.

He looked entertained, and it didn't look like he wanted to stop any time soon. I chomped the rest of the cone and walked over to the tiger, wiping my hands clean of stick. But it didn't help much. I tossed the napkin in the trash, painted like an orange tiger, and mouth the opening of the can.

Kneeling down, my eyes became leveled with the tigers. At this height, the cage was the only thing between us now. I smiled again, my eyes softening. I felt bad for the guy. After learning so much about the tiger, I thought he probably was bored, stuck in this cage with only a small pond, a rock and a tree, with a little rock cave in the back.

There was another white tiger in the cage with him, a female. But she looked the least interested with him. I stared at her for a moment, her feminine details clearly visible against his. She was a bit skinnier, and had longer legs. But she just lounged in the cave, staying away from the heat just like everyone else.

I heard a little growl, well, more like a rumble. My head shot to the male, and he was staring at me deeply, like he didn't enjoy the fact I was looking more at the girl than I was at him.

I smirked and said, "What? Want me to pet you?" I raised an eyebrow. "Sorry fella, no can do. I need every body part intact." I sighed and stood up. It was too hot to sit outside like this.

"I'll see you tomorrow ok? It's supposed to only be eighty degrees then. It's better than ninety-six huh?" I wiped my brow and walked away, shouldering my backpack. A little cry came from the tiger. I turned and waved, smiling my most assuring smile I could manage. I would definitely be back tomorrow, otherwise I would fail… and I don't want that. It's my final grade before summer vacation starts! But first I need to wash my hands…


	2. Chapter 2

**Continuation! Sorry the first chapter was so bad! I promise I'll make it up in this chapter! Enjoy my bestie Kitten! Who's time seems to always be behind you… -looks behind back- Could it be a stalker? –GASP!- I'll save you! :)**

That night, I had the strangest dream. It didn't really make much sense, but every flash and every picture I saw had the white tiger in it. Each time, I woke up cold and paralyzed, like a child would after a terrible nightmare.

But this time I was paralyzed because I was afraid time would touch me, and make me feel lonely much, much longer. I sighed and crawled out of bed, taking a deep breath of the summer air that blew into my room.

I padded down the stairs into the kitchen and had a cold glass of water, making my empty stomach woozy. So I munched on some toast and looked at the clock.

Two in the morning…

I still had to wait eight more hours… the zoo opens up at ten.

Well, there is something I can do to pass the time.

Sleep? No.

I'll go see the tiger.

My dreams had to have brainwashed me because breaking into the zoo was never on my bucket list. I never even thought of the possibility! But here I was, my hair tied up in a ponytail, my black jeans and long sleeved shirt on.

Hell yeah I was hot. But I can't let too much of my skin show now can I? I also had only three hours until the sun started rising. I jumped over the six foot brick wall, using my step latter that I brought with me. I also brought my sketch pad and a few pencils so I can have a cool visual during my presentation.

No, I'll just use that as an excuse. I really want this tiger on my wall by my bed. I snuck past the guards' building, both of them sleeping on the couch and on the big cozy chair with the TV on. Then I got to the tigers cage. I could see a hint of his tail sticking out of his little rock cave, but I couldn't see anything else. And because of the way it was angled, the only way to see the tiger was to climb into the neighboring cage.

Or into the tiger's cage itself…

Before practically murdering my feet and fingers climbing up the chain link fence, I looked at the two tigers' names.

The girl was Rosie, and I couldn't read the girls name in the darkness.

Falling half way down the fence on the other side, I made sure no one heard and the tiger wasn't awake. I tip-toed over, feeling like a ninja in the process and making me get careless and speed up.

I tripped in a little invisible ditch and sprawled across the ground, eating gravel and scrapping the skin off my hands, knees, and stomach. I lost my pencils somewhere and heard my drawing book rip and get stained with dirt and mud.

I sighed and whipped the dirt off, flinching when I felt a little flap off skin bend back. I looked closer and saw that it was bleeding at an alarming rate, scaring me half to death.

Ripping my sleeve off, I wrapped it around my hand gently when something white brushed across my arm and hand I yelped slightly and looked up. It was the tiger, the male.

I just sat there for a minute, thinking he was going to eat me for a second, all the while I was yelling at myself in my head saying things like, "Idiot! Of course you'd get eaten! You snuck into his cage in the early morning! Good job. Seriously."

But instead of eating me (well, my flesh anyway) he started licking my bad wound and took his teeth and expertly bit off the dead flap without hurting me. He spat it out. I continued to gape at him, and he just sat there, making sure I didn't run away while he licked my knees and other hand.

He nuzzled my stomach, making me giggle. My stomach was my tickle spot. I scooted back and said, "Sorry big boy. No way am I lifting my shirt for you. I'm very ticklish there!" I giggled as he pawed at my shirt, making me fall back and hit my head on a rock.

"AH!" I cried in pain, and my body instinctively went into fetal position. I clutched my head, scrunched my eyes closed, and tightened all my muscles. It didn't feel like it was bleeding, thank god.

I felt warm hands on my back gasping, I sat up and caused my head to rush and my vision get all spotty. I held my head and moaned, "Sorry…I uh… wanted to draw the tiger…" I coughed and heard a chuckle come from the man who found me.

"Don't worry; I don't plan on turning you in to the guards." I looked up at where the voice was coming from and tried to blink the black spots away.

The most handsome Asian man was kneeling next to me, one hand on my shoulder, and the other holding my wrist to help me sit up. He had black, soft looking hair that swept to the side of his forehead, deep chocolate brown eyes that I could even see in this darkness, tanned skin that looked like caramel and plush lips that would make any girl jealous from looking at them.

He seemed to be six feet tall next to my five foot shortness. He had on a white business button up shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He also had on black suite pants and black sleek shoes that looked freshly shinned.

I blushed at his gorgeousness and slid away, but was stopped by his powerful grip. "Uh, sorry, was I intruding on something?" I looked around for a woman half dressed or a gang of robbers.

He smirked. "No, just me, you and the tiger here." The tiger! I looked around for him, but saw nothing. "She's in the den."

"She? But what about the male?" I looked up at him, worrying if he was stolen for real.

He sat back, letting got of my shoulder and staring at the stars, while idly playing with my fingers.

"U-um, I think I should get going…um…" I scratched behind my ear, looking down at my lap, unsure of what to call him.

"You can call me Haru."

**I'm sorry for the lateness and not being online for the past two days Kitten! We have a big test coming up Friday and I had to spend the whole three days of school studying my butt off… -sigh- why can't information stay in our heads like it should? Well! I should be on Monday! Wuv you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please wait for more!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third part! Hope you enjoy Kitten! OH! And happy Chinese New year! Year of the Rabbit! WOO! Enjoy!**

"H-Haru?" I asked, slowly slipping my hand from his. He clenched my hand tighter, twining and untwining our fingers over and over again. "Th-that's an interesting name…" I swallowed. I was stuck in a cage at 3 in the morning, complete darkness, with some stranger. He had a weird name, like holding my hand, and totally came onto me…FAST.

I started to freak out because I saw rape in my future.

And trust me girls, he was hot, but I didn't want it.

"Yeah, Haru." He broke me out of my visions I was having. "Do you know what it means in Japanese?" He broke his gaze from the stars and looked right into my terrified eyes. I shook my head, never breaking eye contact. "Spring." He smirked, like he was thinking if he should do something or not.

I wrenched my hand from his, braking his thoughts too. "I really should get going…S-sorry I broke in... er… and disturbed you… " I turned my back on the handsome, hot, adorable, sexy, delicious-you get the point, man, and walked up to the tall twenty-something foot fence.

I sighed and went to grab my drawing pad, when I remembered I dropped it. I looked at my bare, tattered hands, up at the gate again, and decided to waste some time looking for my things.

But when I turned around, Haru was right behind me, like he was smelling my hair. I squealed, and ran behind him, scanning the ground for my stuff.

"You really shouldn't do that to a girl you know." I gulped, trying to make it look like I was brushing it off. I found my ripped, stained, ruined drawing pad and flipped through the pages. "NOOOOO!" I yelled as I found it.

My favorite, one of a kind picture was ruined by the dirt and mud, and ripped almost in half. It was of me and my past boyfriend. I copied a picture that we took together. He was kissing me on my check as I was giggling, my cheeks flushed.

Even though I don't love him anymore, I loved how well the picture came out. It brought nostalgia, but in a cool, good way. It wasn't colored, so you could see every pencil mark, where I focused on the most, and the uniqueness of it all. It was my best drawing I ever had…

I chucked the pad of paper across the cage and walked up to the fence and started climbing, wincing as my palms stung, ripped and bled more. I hissed and jumped down.

(Clearly meant for me to hear) "Hmmm?" Coming from Haru. I looked behind me to see him picking up the pad.

I raced over, grabbed it from him and hid it behind my back. "Sorry, you can't see this."

He raised a brow, smirked and reached behind me. I stepped to the side, but also continued to face him. His smirk widened and reached behind me again, this time both of us quickening our steps. This happened so many times, that I found all my pencils and we were practically running.

He stopped dead in his tracks, sighed and shook his head. "You asked for this…" he said, looking at me underneath his bangs. My heart fluttered for a moment. Then he bolted right at me, and before I could move, picked me up around the waist and brought me over his shoulder, my head dangling on his stomach.

I squirmed, pinched, and tried my hardest to keep the sketch book away, but his strength and long arms won over my meek shortness.

He plucked the ruined pictures out of my hand and slid me down. But he did this cool thing that made me flip and land on my feet. At first I was shocked and a bit confused as to why I was standing, but then I thought it was cool to be able to do that. I mean, you have to be strong…right?

But I shook my head free from the dazing thoughts and tried to grab to papers out of his hands, but to no avail.

Sighing in defeat, I slumped over to the cage wall and looked up at my long and painful task ahead of me. I heard chuckling in my ear, and turned slowly around.

"You're pretty good." He said looking at my favorite drawing. "But I'm not so sure I like who this guy is, kissing your cheek like that." He said, glaring at my ex.

I put on a little smile and replied, "Don't worry creeper, we broke up already." Yes, I really did say that. But he froze, let the papers slide from his hands, and he slowly looked up at me with shocked, betrayed, and stunned eyes. "That's right, you're a creeper. Picking up on a girl in a tiger's cage…that's just weird no?" I raised both my brows, pursed my lips and began to climb. "See you creeper!" I yelled, and straddled the top of the cage.

I blew on my burning hands and looked down at Haru, who was still staring at me. But it was still a bit dark and I was too high up to see the expression on his face. I hoped he was still in shock.

Carefully, I climbed my way out of the cage and jumped the five feet left. It was now 3:30. But the sun will start bringing light in about forty-five minutes. I carefully made my way past the sleeping guards, and then got to the wall.

The ladder was on the other side… My pulsing head gave me a head-ache. The wall was at most six feet, so maybe if I jump, I could pull myself out… But when I grabbed the concrete top, I ripped my hands more.

Crying out in pain, I fell down on to my feet. I wrapped my ripped off sleeve around it, then ripped the other off, and around the other hand. I was getting ready to run and jump when I was suddenly growing another few feet.

I looked down and saw the creeper. He picked me up and sat me on his shoulder. "Guess you need my help huh?" He said. I was just in reach of the wall, but I knew he wouldn't let me go.

I sighed. "What do you want?" I looked at him amused face as he pretended to think.

"How about…" He slid me down so my legs were wrapped around his waist. I blushed and tried to get down, but he had a steal grip. "A kiss?" He finished, licking my neck.

Squealing, I pushed away, but was only brought closer. He nipped my ear-lobe and began a trail of kisses across my cheek to my lips. I tried to turn away, but followed my lips effortlessly. I squeezed my eyes shut when I felt him laughing.

Opening my eyes one by one, he looked like he was about to explode from laughter. I puffed out one cheek and punched him in the stomach. He looked surprised, but not hurt at all. He picked me back up on his shoulder and slid me onto the top of the wall. I climbed down the ladder and ran as fast as I could from the zoo, not looking back.


	4. Chapter 4 part 1

**Part four! Although some parts in here are a bit different to how they were originally, I tried to re-make it as close as possible! Enjoy!**

When I got home, I started filling the bath immediately. I then threw out my shirt, put my pants in the wash and got some peroxide. I didn't want it, but I knew I wanted my hands. But, first I cleaned out my knees. I sucked in a sharp gasp. If this hurt, I don't even want to think about my hands.

I wrapped my knees in water proof white bands that wrapped around my skin tightly and securely. I then poured some peroxide on a plate and slowly placed my right hand on. Biting my lip, a scream of pain tried to rip through them. It came out a bit muffled, but I was worried my mom heard and would come walking in, wondering what was happening.

One more hand. It's all good. I slowly slid the last hand in, hurting just as much as the other. I was a bit more prepared for the burn and sting of it, but it still hurt like crazy. This time I was biting a towel and that swallowed up my screams of pain.

I wrapped my hands up delicately, flinching when I had to clench my palms. Slowly sliding into the bath, I washed all evidence of leaving away, except the cuts and scrapes of course.

I ran my brush through my hair and immediately stopped when I saw blue eyes behind me. I swung around, but they were gone. Freaking out, I guessed I was paranoid. But hey, I broke into a zoo. I should be. I've never really done anything worth being arrested…I think…

It was almost five in the morning when I was slipping into bed. But I couldn't fall asleep. My mind was thinking of many things at once, a usual sleep depriver.

I broke into a zoo

I played with a tiger

I met a creeper

He might be stealing the tiger right now

The creeper kissed me

When Haru the creeper showed up, the tiger was gone

Haru was incredibly handsome

Just where has the male tiger go?

Why didn't Haru turn me in to the sleeping gaurds?

10.).And why did I have such a strong connection with Haru and the tiger, so strong it didn't leave my mind and make me feel so comfortable with them?

I still wanted to cuddle with the white and blue eyed tiger and talk to Haru all night. I wanted him to kiss me for real, but I didn't want to admit it to myself. I wish the lights were on when I saw him, that way I could see his face for real, and not have to guess what he looked like.

I tossed to my side and flinched when the sheets wrapped around my legs roughly moved the bandages on my knees. The sun was creeping into m room, making me unable to fall asleep.

My rentals (parents) woke up at the usual time, even though it was the weekend. 7 a.m.

Sighing, I got up too and got my coffee. Pouring my coffee, I saw the bandages on my hands. I froze and ran into my room and slipped on my long pajama pants and long sleeved shirt that ran way past my fingers. I slipped the sleeves up just pass the bandages. I'll use the excuse I was a bit cold.

Even though it was already 75 degrees and rising.

Maybe I was getting a cold I'll say.

It was now seven-thirty and my rentals were in the living room drinking here coffee, there bed heads hysterical.

"Morning." I mumbled, trying to be tired.

"Good morning sweetie." My mom said.

"Mmm, morning." Dad mumbled, actually tired.

I stole a blanket off the couch and sniffed, making it seem like I was bit cold and sick. "I'm going to the zoo again today." I yawned.

"Again?" My mom questioned, eyeing the blanket. Plan almost successful.

"Yeah, I need to monitor the tiger a bit more and draw him." I shivered and pulled the blanket up. "I think I'm getting sick too. I've been cold all night."

Plan successful.

I walked into the zoo, things in hand. I darted my eyes around like everyone was a suspect. But in reality, I was looking for Haru.

I didn't see him, and the white tiger was still in the cage. I let out a long breathand began to draw him.

The tiger was all majestic, standing in the sun on his rock cave. But when I came into sight, he walked up to the cage, eyes never leaving me, and lay down.

His eyes bore into mine the entire time.


	5. Chapter 4 part 2

**Part 2 of chapter 4! I realized I forgot this big chunk… sorry bout that… Takes place right where chapter 4 part 1 ended! Enjoy! And yes, I love my Hello Kitty stuff!~ Woot!~**

I was half way done with drawing the tiger. Just shading was needed. So I moved over to him and he stood up.

As I turned my other (new) sketch pad around I asked, "How do you like it so far? I'm not done yet though."

The tiger stood on his hind legs and looked at the picture. His blue eyes twinkled and looked at me. Licking his lips (I think they're called chops) he tried to touch me with his paw.

His arm went all the way through one of the holes in the cage, and he batted the air, trying to inch closer to me. He reminded me of a kitten, he pupils the only thing still feral and wild.

But after spending a few minutes with him, actually touching him and petting him, I didn't think he would harm a fly.

"You like that?" I looked at the board this time to see what his name was. "Ha-" I was stunned. His name…was Haru… I looked at him for a moment and thought out loud, "That creeper last night must've stolen your name huh?" But in Haru the tiger's eyes, I saw them no longer blue.

They were brown. No, with a closer inspection, they were a dark blue, so dark they were almost black. I closed my eyes and shook my head and looked again. Just like I wanted them to, the eyes were back to normal.

"Haru, I'm going to go finish your picture now." I said with a frown and turned on my heel and left the zoo.

I can't believe this.

I felt as though my mind was secretly solving a big mystery behind my back.

I shivered. Maybe I really was getting sick.

No, it was the thought that the Haru from last night was the Haru in the cage all day.

**OK, so now I have the entire chapter 4 up!~ I hope you enjoyed and look forward to chapter 5 please!~**


End file.
